Shoulda Checked the Gate ~ Part Three
by Delyera
Summary: Kari hypnotizes Mr. Jichi and his class and TK gets it too!! Read this and REVIEW IT!! (Even if you've reviewed my stuff a bazillion times already, I need OPINIONS ON THE NEW PARTS!!)


After much debate, the group left the locker room and headed back down the hallway towards Mr. Jichi's computer classroom.  
  
"Shouldn't all of you children be in class?" Cody asked, receiving glares from everyone. "What?" Then everyone turned their glares to Kari.  
  
"What?!" she asked again.  
  
Nobody answered her, even though they all had the intense urge to hypnotize HER into thinking she was a Teletubby or Barney or some other PBS character.   
  
In what was all too short of five minute, the DigiDestined reached Mr. Jichi's classroom door. TK opened it and Kari walked inside. The rest of them and the Digimon waited in the hallway.  
  
"Well hell," said Mr. Jich to Kari and TK. "How are you? Are you here to explain the incident with the computer?"  
  
Kari nodded, then pulled out the pendant again. "Watch my necklace and I will tell you everything." She swung it back and forth and everyone's eyes were fixed on the dangling jewel.  
  
"TK," she whispered. "You'd better not watch."  
  
"Okay." But he did anyway.  
  
"Nothing unusual happened in computer class today," Kari said.  
  
"Nothing unusual happened in computer class today," the entire class and Mr. Jichi repeated.  
  
"Five kids and five strange animals did NOT come out of the computer screen." They repeated it.  
  
Kari paused thoughtfully. She cocked her head, thinking. "You are, and forever will be, and entire zoo of animals," she added with a giggle.  
  
"Now on the count of three, I will snap my fingers and you will be a whole bunch of different kinda of animals. One . . . Two . . . Three." She snapped her fingers.  
  
Immediately the classroom filled with roars, quacks, meows, growls, and squeals. Everyone was trying to portray a different animal and Kari started laughing madly.  
  
She grabbed TK's arm and pulled him outside the classroom door. She was still giggling like an idiot as everyone stared, confused at her and TK.  
  
"What's so funny?" inquired Davis. He looked at Kari, who was STILL laughing like a hyena and TK, who looked lost.  
  
"I hypnotized . . . the entire class . . . and made them . . . think they were . . . zoo animals!" she managed to say through her laughter. "It's hysterical!"  
  
"Well, you must've gotten TK also because he's acting like a seal," Yolei pointed out. Everyone looked at TK, who was on his knees and clapping his hands. "Aar, aar!" he cried, sounding exactly like a seal.  
  
Kari's eyes grew wide and she was no longer laughing. "Oh no! TK, I'm sorry!" She reached for her pendant to undo the hypnotism, but it was nowhere to be found. "My necklace! AAAH!! I can't turn TK back!"  
  
Davis grinned.  
  
Patamon raised an eyebrow at his owner. "TK, you're being weird," he told him, but of course TK (who was now acting like a monkey) didn't listen. Instead, he ran off down the hallway, screeching wildly. "TK! WAIT!" Patamon cried, flapping his wings (ears?) madly to catch up with his insane friend.  
  
Everyone stared down the hallway after TK and Patamon. Kari was near tears, Davis was near hysterical laughter, Yolei was mildly amused but felt sorry for TK and Kari, and Cody disapproved of the whole situation.   
  
He decided to voice his opinion. "That was wrong to alter TK's mental capacity without his consent," he told Kari.  
  
"Shut up," everyone told Cody/Mr. Rogers in unison.  
  
"Kari, you should go back into the classroom to get your necklace," Yolei told her. "Then make everyone normal, including Cody."  
  
"Yeah!" interjected Davis, who was watching Cody do a little puppet show with his hands. "I don't think I can stand this much longer."  
  
"Oh Mr. Happy! Are you hurt?" "Not on the outside, but on the inside, you hurt my feelings . . ." "Oh really? I'm sorry, Mr. Happy. Will you ever forgive-"  
  
"STOP IT CODY!!" exclaimed Yolei and Davis.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to have some fun."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT EXCUSED! STOP IT WITH THE PUPPETS!!" Davis proceeded to grasp Cody's fingers in his hands and squeeze them until Cody yelped. "If you do not like something that someone is doing then you should tell the person who is doing it to stop, but never cause physical harm!" Cody squealed.  
  
"Shh!" hissed Kari. "I'm going in." She then took on a position similar to that of one of Charlie's Angels and opened the door ever so slowly. Instantly, the hallways were filled with the sound of music . . . no, just kidding. The hallways were filled with the sound of zoo animals going completely wild. She shut the door and the halls were silent once again.  
  
Once Kari was inside the classroom, TK galloped up to them, this time portraying an antelope. Davis rolled his eyes and Yolei wanted to be cool like him so she rolled her eyes also. Cody just looked confused.  
  
Kari opened the classroom door and it was quiet. Obviously she had found her pendant and un-hypnotized the class. "Okay, I'll cure TK first," she announced.  
  
Yolei watched carefully. "Oh the suspense," she whispered dramatically, then grabbed Davis's hand. "Hold me," she commanded of him.  
  
Davis looked horrified, but clutched her hand anyway.  
  
TK meowed loudly, this time being some type of cat. Gatomon glared at him, thinking that he was mocking her. As Kari swung the pendant back in front of his eyes, he snatched it away from her and took off once again down the hallway.  
  
"Yay!" cried Davis, thrusting a triumphant fist into the air. Kari threw him a nasty glare, then raced after TK. 


End file.
